


Jules

by smokesletsgoboys



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesletsgoboys/pseuds/smokesletsgoboys
Summary: Julian has had enough losing sleep over Ricky, so he decides to act on his feelings. fucking finally.(they end up banging btw)





	Jules

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all uh it took me like a fucking week to write this and it's still shitty but I don't care.. I didn't read it through after I finished so ignore any mistakes you may see. anyway, I hope you enjoy. I'm new to this site and I barely know how it works so go easy on me ;)

Ricky ran to Julian’s trailer, pounding on the door. It was about one in the morning, but Julian was still awake. He hasn't been sleeping much lately.

“Julian, I know you're awake!” 

Julian sighed and opened the door, stepping aside to let Ricky in.. he really didn't want to deal with him right now. Angry Ricky is never easy to handle.

“The fucking dope is gone, Jules.. all my hard work.. I bet Lahey did this.”

Julian rolled his eyes and turned around to fill his glass with more alcohol. He took a sip, turning to face Ricky, and making eye contact.

“I've already told you, Rick, I don't want anything to do with dope anymore.”

Ricky finally got a good look at Julians face. He looked so tired.

“Jules… When was the last time you slept?”

His eyes faltered to the ground, the pit of his stomach starting to burn, just like all the nights he stayed up thinking about Ricky.

“I don't know, Rick, can you please just leave me alone?” He didn't want him to leave, he wanted the exact opposite.

“Come on, I'll lay with you for a bit, okay?” Ricky took the drink out of Julian’s hands and pulled him to the bedroom. They both laid down side by side and just stared at the ceiling.

Julian’s hand was searching for Ricky's, his heart practically beating out of his chest once he did. Their fingers laced together and Ricky looked over at him with curious eyes.

“Jules?” 

He loved it when he called him that.. it rolled off his tongue effortlessly. He couldn't help this anymore..

Julian sat up, and swung a leg over the other side of Ricky’s waist until he was straddling him. He ran his hands up his chest as he lowered his lips to his ear.

“I really can't fucking hold this in any longer, Ricky, I need you,” his voice was thick with lust and he sounded almost desperate.. that peaked Ricky's interest.

“You,” he paused and furrowed his brows, “Want me?.. to..”

Julian sighed, “Goddammit, Ricky, I've been losing sleep over you.. I can't keep this a secret anymore.”

There was a brief moment of silence, and Ricky just staring into Julian's eyes in attempt to find something behind them.. something behind the lust.. but his mind was racing too fast to slow down and think about any of that.

“Y’know you're really fucking hot sitting on my dick like that, Jules..” Ricky breathed as Julian shifted his weight on top of him mindlessly. He let out a little laugh, realizing what he did. Julian closed the remaining space between them to give Ricky a soft kiss on the lips.

He cupped his cheek and deepened the kiss, grinding down on Ricky and moaning quietly. Ricky's hands were up Julian's shirt, exploring his abs and his chest.. eventually running a thumb over his hard nipple.

“Mm, fuck Julian, how can you move your fucking hips like that.. I swear you were made for this.”

Julian began to unbutton Ricky's shirt, placing soft licks and gentle kisses all the way down his chest and his stomach. Soon, he was down by the waistband of his pants.. his erection out for display, thanks to the thin trackies he was wearing.

Julian kept steady eye contact as he pulled out his throbbing cock, jerking him off slowly. Ricky let out a low groan. He could get used to the feeling of Julian's big strong hands on his dick. The look in Julian's smoldering blue eyes really sent him places.

“You're so fucking big, Ricky,” Julian praised, taking the tip into his mouth, and running his tongue over the slit, the taste of his precum making him moan.

The both of them got undressed and Ricky turned Julian over on his stomach, grabbing his ass and eating him out, fucking him with his tongue. A finger or two was added to ensure less pain for Julian. The last thing Ricky wanted was to hurt Julian, the man who has done everything in his power to keep him happy.

He realized this now.. this was more than just banging, there were feelings behind all of it. Even from his side.

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Ricky whispered, kissing him all the way down his spine. Julian shivered and moaned softly.

“I want to ride your cock,” He replied, turning around and going to sit in his lap. Julian lowered himself down slowly, his face scrunching up in pain.

Ricky grabbed his face and kissed him gently all the way down his jaw.. he'd never gotten it up the ass so he didn't know how it felt, but he knew it was painful.

Julian began moving up and down slowly, and Ricky made sure to stay still. Though, that was a challenge.

“Have you done this before, Jules?” Ricky asked, his eyes completely closed. He wasn't sure how long he could last with how tight Julian's ass was.

“Only a few times with a few guys, but I was only ever thinking of you when they fucked me,” he placed wet, hot kisses all down Ricky's neck, sucking and biting on the sensitive skin.

He would've never guessed that Julian was a bottom.

“Mm, fuck..” Ricky moaned, grabbing Julians hips and holding him up so he could fuck him. Julian was a mess, precum starting to collect at the tip of his throbbing cock.

Julian wrapped his hand around his dick and gave it a few tugs, his head thrown back in pure bliss.

“R-Ricky, I'm so close, ah.. fuck!” He leaned down to press his lips against Ricky's, slipping his tongue in and tasting every bit of him. Ricky grabbed ahold of Julians cock and started jerking him off, in sync with his hard thrusts.

“Faster, Ricky,” Julian whispered into his ear. He complied. 

Julian was shaking now, white ribbons of cum decorating Ricky's chest. The sounds he made sent Ricky to heaven, and he came shortly after.

With a couple more thrusts, he pulled out, and Julian laid flat on top of him. They were exhausted, and this moment seemed so perfect.

“You're so beautiful, Jules..” Ricky smiled, running his hands through the mans jet-black hair. Julian looked up at him and smiled, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“I love you, Rick.”

“I love you more, Jules.”


End file.
